Villains' Evil Plot
This is one of the scenes is where we see all the villains are having an evil plot to get rid of our heroes in War of the Apocalypse. (We cut the scene to see Team Rocket's helicopter land on the helicopter pad) Bowser: Welcome my recruits. Hun: I heard you send us a message about something huh? Dr. Eggman: That's correct. Bowser: If you kindly follow us, I believe you will see our ultimate weapon. (We cut the scene to see the villains look out the window to see something is moving in the trees reveal to be Indominus Rex) Hun: Is that it? Attila: That's the ultimate weapon? What is that thing? Dr. Zager: That is the hybrid dinosaur called the "Indominus Rex". It was created in Jurassic World, they use nine DNA species to create the hybrid. According to this they used Tyrannosaurus Rex. Velociraptor. Carnotaurus. Giganotosaurus. Majungasaurus. Rugops. Therizinosaurus. Tree Frog. And Cuttlefish DNA. Bowser: With it we'll rule over the world and dimensions! King Nixel: '''Then, The Mixels will be capture! '''Adagio Dazzle: And Tino will force to join me, and the Dazzlings forever! Sonata Dusk: What are you guys going to do with that hybrid? Giovanni: We're gonna test it out. Tirek: Alright. Prepare to release the dummy. Mistress Nine: '''Right. '''Scientist #1: Engage the dummy, now. (The trapdoor opens to release the dummies and Indominus Rex grabs the dummy and rips it in half) Foolscap: Well there's something you don't see that everyday. Tirek: You see that thing can kill anything it wants for sport. With the hybrid on our side all pegasus, unicorn and earth ponys will all bow down to us. Seelkadoom: I like it. Nazo: Perfect. Piedmon: Ooh, I get it. We'll use the Indominus Rex to destroy the DigiDestined and the rest of the heroes. Giovanni: I like that idea. But I'm not alone this time, here comes our other allies to join me. (Then Megatron flew to the villains) Megatron: Everyone, I'm home. Myotismon: Welcome back, Megatron. Starscream: Lord Megatron, I was... so relieved to hear of your resurrection. Megatron: You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet. Starscream: Only to help spawn our... new army. Bowser decrees it! After all, in your absence, someone had to take command. (Megatron kicks Starscream and then tries to choke him) Megatron: So disappointing. Starscream: Hatchlings! Hatchlings! Careful, fragile! Megatron: Even in death, there is no command but mine. Starscream: No, no, no- Hatchling: death thores Dark Eagle: '''Calm yourself, Megatron. Death will be death, and there is no reason to call it suffering. (Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis and Lysandre appears out of the shadows) '''MetalSeadramon: Archie the leader of Team Aqua? Archie: That's right. Puppetmon: It's Maxie the leader of Team Magma. Maxie: You got that right. Adagio Dazzle: Cyrus the leader of Team Galactic? Cyrus: Yes, I'm back to recreate the world and a new galaxy for Team Galactic. Sonata Dusk: Ghetsis the leader of Team Plasma! Ghetsis: That's right, Sonata. This time N and so as the boy with his Pikachu will soon pay the price! Mr. Ross: And Lysandre the leader of Team Flare. Lysandre: It's good to see you again, Mr. Ross. (Cut to Shredder and Dr. Drakken walking) Dr. Drakken: Now that the plans has been set in motion, Shredder. There is no turning back. Shredder: You are right to strike first and strike quickly my lease. Dr. Drakken: Bowser will not see it as such. Shredder: He is yet to grasp of taking over the world as you have, Dr. Drakken. Dr. Drakken: Soon he'll have no choice. (Then they made to the door where Shego was guarding it) Shego: He's been waiting for you. Dr. Drakken: Someday Shego, we will destroy Kim Possible and you will regard my body. Shego: Let's hope I fall in battle before that dear arrives. Dr. Drakken: Perhaps you will. (Then the door opens and we see Shredder, Dr. Drakken and Megatron walks to Bowser and Tirek) Dr. Drakken: (Bows down) Bowser. Megatron: Tirek, I failed you on Earth. The heroes have defeated my allies. Tirek: Oh, you have much to learn, my disciple. Bowser: Your transparent aggregation towards the heroes has left our evil base exposed, Dr. Drakken. Do you denied it? Dr. Drakken: Those heroes should've discovered us. Bowser: Nonsense, our Indominus Rex will be powerful than the heroes. We are Villains. They doubt our very existence. Dark Eagle: '''Don't get cocky, Koopa. If you screw anything up, me, my father, and my siblings will rain down on you without remorse. '''Dr. Drakken: So we hide. Bowser everyday the heroes uses the powers of the seven chaos emeralds grow stronger. Then emeralds have powers we tried to use them to rule the world! Tirek: '''The seven Chaos Emeralds are merely vessels. Their power, their knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only... trans... form three hedgehogs into... their super forms. '''Dr. Eggman: Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Megatron: How is that possible? Tirek: They have been safe keeping by the human child. The key to use it as the dark side now lies within his mind. Lockdown: Well then, let us strip the very flesh from his body! Primus: I will make myself powerful to destroy Emerl and the rest of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. With my bare hands! Tirek: And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched kingdom where I, too, was once betrayed by the princess I called my sisters. Only a humicorn can defeat me, and now, only one remains. Megatron: Tino! He protects the heroes. MetalSeadramon: And he also protects his girlfriend. Tirek: Then the heroes will lead us to him. And revenge will be ours. Megatron: Yes. Growl Starscream: The heroes will not escape us. We have them in our sights. Without more weapons, we'll never be unstoppable to destroy them! Bowser: And we shall get the Chaos Emerals. You will get them! Do I make myself, clear! Dr. Drakken: Yes, Bowser. (Dr. Drakken and Shredder went out the door, as it closes) Dr. Drakken: Screw him! Shredder: Patience, my lease. Major Nixel: So what's the idea, Tirek? Tirek: Simple. We'll use them! (Snaps his finger) Shego: Use what? (Tirek shows the image of all Legendary Pokémon) Dr. Drakken: What are those? Puppetmon: Legendary Pokémon? Tirek: That's right, we can capture them with this. (The changelings shows the Villains a computer) Myotismon: What kind of computer is that? Sonata Dusk: This is the computer. Tirek: Not just any computer. This is the "Pokémon Dark Generator." And with that we can take control over them. And then they will be ours as weapons to destroy Emerl, Twilight, Tino, Ash, Tai and the other heroes. Starscream: That's sounds like a perfect idea, Tirek. Hades: I like it. Spectre: That's a great idea! We can use them to destroy those little types! Lockdown: Don't forget we should let the kids' dinosaurs become extinct like they did 65 million years ago. Megatron: That too, Lockdown. Tirek: I don't care who's tougher or smarter. But I want you to go any place, and capture many Legendary Pokémon as soon as possible. Sheer: If you let me try. I promise I do it faster than a blink of a eye. Tirek: A promise as you said. Sheer: Yes. Tirek: Good. Giovanni: And now all of you will witness our logo. (The villains sees Team Rocket logo on the banner and the uniforms but it's all rainbow color) Foolscap: Wow, Giovanni! Your Team Rocket logo becomes a rainbow color! Giovanni: Correct, Foolscap. Since Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysandre and I are all together as one team we will be reborn as "Team Rainbow Rocket!" Bowser: I really like that title. - - Adagio Dazzle: If we use all Legendary Pokémon. Then Tino will be forced to join us. Bowser Jr.: I can't wait to destroy Mario and his pesky heroes! (All the Villains laughing as the screen fades to black) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes